gothic darlings
by gonattsaga
Summary: harry and draco have gone gothic just in time for their last year at hogwarts. warning: slash, smoking, language? oh this is hard... nothing mayor though! so enjoy! first chapter out of 7 and WIP
1. Default Chapter

Part one

Harry had just returned to The Leaky Cauldron, from one of his less enterprising strolls in Diagon Alley. The first week away from the Dursley's had been like Paradise and Harry couldn't believe he hadn't left them sooner. But, one week all on his own with nothing more to do than walk around aimlessly, he was bored out of his mind.

He stepped inside of the Inn carelessly, and was just about to head towards the stairs and his room for a nap or whatever to pass the time, when he came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

This startled Harry into a state of shock, and all he could think of to do, was to greet the other boy, "Malfoy" he said blankly. He had meant it to sound like a question, in the lines of "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy, you ugly ferret?" but somehow, probably because of his stunned state, it only came out as a weak affirmation.

The blond Slytherin looked equally surprised, and he nodded once, "Potter"

The two of them blinked once, then Draco broke out in a beaming smile, "Fancy meeting you already Potter, what are you doing here?" he asked. Harry, before he could even stop to think about what was happening, returned the smile and replied, "I live here actually! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, really? I live here too!" Draco enthused. They kept smiling at each other for another moment, until they must've broken out of their initial states of shock, because they started at the same time and frowning, they averted their eyes.

"Er, why aren't you staying at home, at Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked caustiously after another awkward minute, sensing Draco fidgeting uncomfortably out of the corner of his gaze, "I ehm, er, see, my father, well you know, and like, yeah, so" Draco mumbled vaguely. Harry blinked again, and nodded, as if he'd understood completely and mouthed an "Oh" before studying their surroundings curiously.

"Wh-what about you, Potter? Why aren't you staying with your relatives, the muggles?"

"Eehm" Harry sounded, just as understandable, and just as Harry had done, Draco nodded and studied his feet, which he was currently shuffling about. They stood like that for another minute before Draco looked up, straightening his back with an air of determination, "See, the thing is, I left the Manor. For good. Because, well... I never wanted to be a Death Eater really..." he shrugged trailed off, "So here I am!"

Harry stared at him for a second then nodded again, "Right" he said, "Well, I never wanted to be a muggle, or anything like the Dursley's with whom I used to live, and here I am"

Draco smiled again then, "Alright"

Harry's lips twitched, not sure whether he should really be standing here smiling at his nemesis and have a polite conversation with him for that matter, in the first place. But for some reason, his mouth acted on its own and smiled back. His mouth was smarter than him, Harry decided.

"Hey, Potter, you want to go and grab something to eat, or something?"

"Sure!" Harry shrugged, and they walked out of The Leaky Cauldron again, side by side.

TBC


	2. Chapter two

chapter 2

On the eleventh of September the students of Hogwarts began to arrive at Platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts Express, but what caught their eyes as they came through the barrier, and stepped out in the open, stopped them dead in their tracks.

Standing further away on the platform, leaning against the wall and close to each other, were two boys in their eightteens, both dressed in the most outrageous black clothes the others had ever seen, especially the poor first years who were struck dumb at the sight. The darkhaired boy, standing with his back against the wall and his profile towards the growing crowd, was wearing loosly fitting black leather trousers, that rode low on his slim hips, accompanied with a more tightly fitting t-shirt showing off his slim yet muscular body in all the right places. His dark hair kept falling into his face, almost reaching his mouth at the longest strands, and it was impossible for the other seventh years to recognize him.

The other boy on the other hand, everyone, even some of the first years, recognized immediatly. Even though he was also wearing black leather trousers, tight ones, and a loosly fitting spiderweb shirt. For one thing, he was standing, leaning his shoulder against the wall and his front towards the darkhead, and his pretty face was completely in view, even though he seemed to be wearing a big amount of black makeup around his eyes, a great contradiction to his pale skin, and for most of them in was no question as to whom he was, they would recognize that pretty face anywhere. Even if they hadn't, there was no mistaken that platinum blond hair, now falling freely around his face for the first time in seven years, and sparkling in the sunlight.

The other students were unable to move an inch, being frozen on the spot at the shocking sight, and further more, the both boys were casually sucking on a couple of muggle cigarettes, while chatting silently with each other.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy's gaze flickered, and settled on the small crowd for a second, before flickering back. His mouth formed a short sentence, and the darkhaired boy immediatly looked up, and glanced carelessly in their direction. His face was a mask of cool boredom, however beautiful, and breathtaking. He was also black around the eyes, and him they wouldn't have been able to tell who it was, if it wasn't for the fact that just before he lazily turned back towards the blonde, a light breeze slapped the hair covering his forehead to the side, and revealed the lightening bolt shaped scar for everyone to see. There was a collective gasp, which the black and white duo must have heard, but they kept talking coolly as if nothing had happened, ignoring the presence of the others, and sucked almost passionately on their cigarettes.

By then the mass of teens had managed to shake themselves out of their state of shock, and began to hurriedly board the train, bursting to begin the gossip immediatly. Hermoine, Ron and Ginny were the only ones who didn't leave the platform, but came up to the couple instantly, all of them staring wide-eyed, especially at Harry and Ron spluttered incoherently.

Harry sighed and turned his gaze towards his friends, while dropping the cigarette to the ground and carelessly stomping it out with a quick twist of his foot. The three Gryffindors had followed the movement of the falling cigarette, and now looked back up, imitating a trio of goldfish. Draco snickered, and put his own cigarette out on the brick wall between himself and Harry.

"Harry!" Hermoine all but skrieked, "Are you smoking? And WHAT are you wearing?" she gasped, "Is... Is that... A RING in your LIP?"

Harry sighed, attempting a weak smile, "Yes" he murmured tiredly.

"B-b-b-but..."

"Didn't it hurt?" Ginny exclaimed instead, biting her own lip anxiously, and looking about ready to cry if Harry would answer her yes. Draco and him exchanged a look, both of their eyes twinkling with mischief, before Harry looked back at his friends and Draco looked away, lightening another cigarette.

"Yes" Harry replied just as tonelessly, but a small smile was clearly visible at the corner of his lips this time, if you squinted and stepped up close.

"Did that ferret trick you into doing this?" Ron bellowed furiously, finally regaining his ability to speak in coherent sentences, glaring daggers at the blond who exhaled the smoke in his face in return. Ron started coughing violently between curses, and both Harry and Draco were smiling coolly now. Hermoine on the other hand wasn't smiling, she was fuming, "Harry!" she screamed.

"No" Harry drawled lazily, "The ferret did not trick me into anything... we did it together..."

"Well I don't see a ring in HIS lip!"

"No you don't..." Harry replied simply, and smirked. Draco exhaled again, trying to get in into Ron's face again, but the redhead was doubled over, wheezing, so it didn't succeed, instead he turned back to Hermoine and Ginny, and stuck his tungue out at them, and thus showing his own piercing. The girl's eyes went even wider, and Ginny whimpered pitifully and quickly averted her gaze. Draco retrieved his tungue and smiled widely, then winked at younger witch when she glanced back again.

He proceeded to put his arm, the one holding the cigarette, around Harry's neck, craning it round Harry's face so Harry could take a drag. Harry sucked the smoke in, then stepped closer to the blond, kissing him deeply. When they pulled apart, Draco exhaled Harry's smoke and they grinned at each other, as if unconsciously or on purpose, ignoring the others presence.

Hermoine dragged a furious Ron away to prevent him from attacking either of them, and the three Gryffindors hurried onto the train.

"We should probably board aswell" Harry said, his voice much softer now when they were alone, "It's almost eleven" he added as he glanced at the big clock over his shoulder. Draco pouted, "Aww... But I haven't finished my cigarette"

"So? You've already had three since we got here... I think you're ready to survive the train ride..."

"It's a bloody eternity!" Draco whined, but started to walk towards the train side by side with Harry anyway. "I bet I can think of something to kill the time, that'll occupy your mind..." Harry murmured, and they grinned at each other and stopped just outside the train. Draco sucked desperately on the cigarette one more time.

"All aboard!"

"Damn!" Draco cursed after he'd exhaled, Harry took the cigarette from him and took another drag himself before dropping it to the ground, not bothering to stomp it out this time, "Come on" he said and put his arm around Draco's shoulders as they stepped onto the train, just as it started moving. Draco leaned into the touch, sneaking his own arm around Harry's waist and nuzzling his neck while smiling sweetly. Harry smiled back, "Let's find an empty compartment" Draco purred.

"Aww, I don't think there are any empty ones left..." Harry guessed, and he was right. Draco was pouting again, "Now how are we going to pass the time?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something..." Harry soothed, while he decided upon a compartment in which Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Neville were seated. The couple settled themselves down in the far corner by the window, practically sitting on each other and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Um... Harry?" Seamus piped up nervously after a moment. The darkhead broke the kiss and looked over with his eyebrows raised in question, Draco still nuzzling his neck fondly, "Eh... Wha- What are you doing?"

"I was snogging..." Harry replied, smiling a little. "Um... Oh."

Neville chose that moment to jump to his feet, and he fled the compartment, only to return almost immediatly with Hermoine and Ron.

"Harry" Hermoine began, "I'm sorry for losing my temper earlier, we both are..." she added, with a warning glance at Ron, who simply nodded dully, "You just caught us by surprise that's all... And well... If you want to... I mean, dress... Like that, and..." she hesitated, and gulped, "Wear makeup, then... that's fine!"

"Okay" Harry said, Draco was tugging at his face while nuzzling his cheek, Hermoine glanced at the blond, "And" she added, "You seeing Malfoy, that's... that's fine too"

"Good" Harry said, and Ron and Hermoine took a seat opposite them and Hermoine smiled brightly. Harry smiled back briefly, Draco tugging at him still and squirming restlessly where he sat partly in his own seat, and partly in Harry's lap. Harry could tell he was already growing impatient, and Harry wanted nothing more than to oblige him, but at the same time he felt obligated to face his friends politely, and perhaps even talk to them for a bit first.

So, giving Draco a quick kiss, he then pushed him away gently, just as Ron cleared his throat, "So, Harry, how was your summer?"

Draco glared whole-heartedly at the redhead, then began pouting again, crossing his arms and looking ten years younger. Harry glanced at him quickly, but decided to ignore him for the time being, "Ehm, fine... It was fine... we spent most of it in clubs in muggle London, and in my room at the Leaky Cauldron... I haven't seen the Dursley's at all since I left them the first week of hols"

Draco sighed impatiently, and started to fidget.

"When did this happen then?" Seamus asked, "I mean, with the two of you..."

"We ran into each other..." Harry said and shrugged, Draco tried to engage him in a snogging feast again, but Harry quickly broke it off, "Harry!" Draco whined, and the others stared at him, stunned out of their heads, because they couldn't believe they had actually heard the Draco Malfoy, whine like that.

"You promised to keep me preoccupied!" Draco continued, Harry gave him an appologetic glance and lowered his head a little sheepishly, "I know, I'm sorry... Just give me a minute with my friends, yeah?"

Draco just sighed and began drumming his palms agains his bobbing knees, which had started jumping up and down frantically, and his heels tapped quickly against the floor, "Draco, love..." Harry murmured, leaning closer, and pressing his face against the side of Draco's, "Calm down... it's only been half an hour..."

Draco pouted again, and turned his head, fluttering his lashes with exaggerated force, "Feels longer..."

Harry grinned and gave him a quick kiss. When he straightened back up and turned his attention back to his friends, they were all staring at him. Hermoine, Lavender and Seamus were smiling wryly, with an almost dreamy expression on their faces, while Dean, Neville and Ron immediatly averted their eyes and pretended to be pre-occupied.

"Oh, come on Harry" Seamus said, "You can't keep torturing us any longer, you have to tell us the story!"

"What story?" he asked, and frowned with confusion, "Your story!" Seamus cried, "Tell us how you met, how you became, well not-enemies and so on! Tell us everything!"

"Um, I don't know about everything..." Ron mumbled, and frowned, he looked clearly uncomfortable, "Are you kidding? Shut up, Ron! I want details!" Seamus cried and smiled brightly. Harry smiled back, and chuckled a little, "Oh, alright then..."

But just as he opened his mouth to begin his tale, he was interupted by Draco who had jumped to his feet and just about thrown himself against the window.

"Draco!" Harry cried, startled and alarmed, "What are you doing?"

"Need a smoke!" Draco called over his shouler as he fished his pack of cigarettes out of his front pocket, which everyone thought was more amazing than magic, since they were so incredibly tight. The blond lit the thing and took a long drag, sighing with contentment as he blew it out the window. Harry sighed, "Fourty minutes?"

Draco flashed him a guilty look but smiled sheepishly, and Harry couldn't help but to smile back, even though he was shaking his head, "Anyway," he turned back to his friends, "It all started about a month ago, as I ran into Draco in the Leaky Cauldron, of all places..." he began.

TBC


	3. Chapter three

chapter 3

"As we got out, I suggested the Three Broomsticks, but to my great surprise, Draco said,

"Oh, can't we go to muggle London? Please? I've been dying to check it out, and I haven't really built up the courage to go yet, me being totally unfamiliar with everything muggle, you know? But if I go with you..." he trailed off, and waved his hand towards me in ways of explaination, and I just blinked, but couldn't help but to smile, somehow I was starting suspect I was dreaming or something because it was so surreal, but I said, "Sure, let's go"

Draco was so thrilled, he was practically bouncing as we walked out into the streets, and as we neared the stores he was gogling around him, like a little child visiting the zoo for the first time or something. Oh, shush, Drake, you were very cute, get back to your cigarette and let me finish the story.

Anyway, I kept telling him about all the muggle things we saw and he kept asking me a hundred questions at a time, and before we knew it we were laughing and talking animatedly, like we'd been friends forever, so there's the answer to the first part of your question Seamus.

As for the other part, yes I'm getting to it, hold your horses. We decided to get some lunch, and I took Draco to one of the many pizzerias, since Draco told me he'd never heard of a pizza before. We ordered and sat down, and began to talk about casual things, you know, the usual. He told me about his father, and the death eaters, and how he'd ran away. I told him about the Dursley's and how I had ran away, and then we got to talk about all the things we had in common as it turned out. And yes, the innocent lunch had turned into a first date, stop grinning Seamus.

We spent the rest of the day exploring muggle London, and I think we went just about everywhere, and we spent a whole three hours in a record store, listening to all the muggle music and that's when Draco discovered the delightful sensation of metal and punk rock, and I must say I've never been listening to much music, even when I've been living with the Dursley's over the summer, only a little dance music on the radio and some of Aunt Petunia's favorites, and I can tell you, this music was quite different. We ended up buying a whole bag of records and a CD player, and we then returned to the Leaky Cauldron and spent the whole night in my room, listening to all the records.

The next day, we went out again, and this time we were on a mission. Draco had decided we both needed a make-over, having studied all the bands on the covers of the CD's, especially the ones with Alice Cooper and Marilyn Manson, so thus he started dragging me around all the punk shops and piercing parlours, and by the end of the day, we looked pretty much like this, except for the make-up, we got that a week later, when Draco'd gotten tired of admiring his leather clothes and tungue piercing – yes, it's very lovely Draco, you can stick it back into your mouth now. And don't look at me like that, you look much better when you smile.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, we started wearing make-up, as you can see. And we started hitting the clubs at night, normal ones at first, then we managed to locate the ones were others like us hung out, and where they played our kind of music. Some guy introduced us to the magic of marijuana, and well... Let's just say that particular night went a little crazy..."

"Harry!" Hermoine exclaimed in horror, but he waved her off and continued the story.

"We only tried it the once, don't worry, 'Mione. We did start smoking regular cigarettes though, and as you can see" he shot a half-hearted glare in Draco's direction, where the blond was just about to light another one, "Some of us got a little carried away, and quite addicted."

Draco flashed him another smile, this time it wasn't the least bit sheepish, but almost wicked, and he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Seamus huffed impatiently, "Yes yes, get to the good part already!"

"No, please don't" Ron mumbled.

"Ah, and by good part, you mean where Draco and I... developed our relationship I take it? Alright...

We'd been out dancing in a club, and were feeling very lightheaded and kept giggling, as we stumbled back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Draco went with me to my room, I didn't even think about it. He'd spent the night several times before, when we'd been out half the night, and he'd be too tired to get back to his own room. Only this time, as giddy as we were, our usual drunken ways of affection, where we hugged and giggled and tumbled about on the floor, or the bed, for no particular reason, took a slight turn. I can't really remember exactly what happened, but all of the sudden we were kissing. I wasn't moonlight and roses exactly, nor hot and exciting, since we brook it off reapetedly and broke out laughing.

We fell asleep some time later, snuggled together in a rather ungraceful heap on the bed, still with all our clothes and make-up on"

"Thank God" Ron's mumbled was heard, but everyone ignored him.

"The next morning, I woke up with the worst hangover ever, and quite disorientated. Draco was still sleeping, still curled up around me, using my chest as a pillow. At first I thought I'd better shove him off, or else he'd be quite upset when he woke up. But... well, he looked so cute when he was sleeping, and I didn't have the heart to wake him up just yet, and I definitely didn't want to shove him away at all.

When he started to stir however, I started to panic, but I still didn't move. I was so certain he'd be disgusted and that our new friendship would end just as quickly as it'd started. But he wasn't disgusted, nor upset. You see, unlike me, his memory was well intact, and he seemed to know exactly where he was, even before he opened his eyes. He smiled, and then peered up at me, and his smile widened happily.

"Morning" he purred, yes purred, he really do that. I smiled, and said it back, and that was it. He kissed me again, and... things... proceeded from there" Harry finished, smiling shyly, but managing to look quite mischievious at the same time. Seamus groaned, "Don't do that! I want deeetaaaiiils" he whined, while Ron looked so relieved he was actually smiling for the first time, and he shot Seamus a glare when the other boy started whining, "No! No details!" he growled.

"But I want to hear-"

"NO!"

Harry laughed, "Don't worry Ron, I wasn't planning on going into more details than that" Seamus, aswell as Hermoine, Lavender, Dean and Draco all seemed disappointed by this, Harry noticed to his great horror. Draco surprised him the most though, "What are you pouting for? You were there, you know what happened!"

"Yeah well" Draco grinned, "I love a good story" he shrugged, closing the window again, and sitting down sideway in Harry's lap, lacing his arms around his boyfriends neck, and nibbling his earlobe playfully. Harry squirmed a little, and blushed, which only caused Draco to chuckle evilly, not stop.

TBC


	4. chapter four

chapter 4

When the Hogwarts Express finally reached Hogsmeade, Draco Malfoy was the first student to get off the train. In fact, he threw himself out of the window, leaving his trunk and broomstick for Harry to bring for him. He landed perfectly stable on his feet, and took a seemingly deep breath. It wasn't until he exhaled again, that you could see he was already smoking. Somehow he must have managed to light another cigarette in midfall between the window and the ground.

Harry Potter and his friends filed out onto the platform together, Ron helping Harry with Draco's trunk, and also joining his best friend in glaring at the blond, who stood looking around with an almost excited look on his face, like he was seeing Hogsmeade with new eyes. Harry suspected he did.

"Draco" the-boy-who-lived called out, while lighting his own cigarette, "Do you think you can take your own stuff now, or were you planning on treating me as your personal house elf from now on?"

Draco beamed at him and giggled cutely, "Of course not, Harry-dear! I'm coming, right-away!" he called back in a sing-song voice, which gave half of the students who heard it a semi-heart attack.

Draco skipped over to Harry and Ron, lacing his arm around Harry's waist as he came to a stop, and gave him a soundly kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for taking my trunk out of the train, love!"

"You're welcome" Harry grumbled, but the smile he was trying not to show was making his lips twitch too much to be normal, and Draco beamed at him again, "You know, I think this year is going to be the best year ever!"

"Think so?"

"Mhm! It's our last year, so 'tis our last chance to make a perfect year!"

"That's been your goal, to make a perfect year, for the past six years?"

"Of course!"

"Draco-"

"Well, my priorities and ideas of fun and other things has changed since last year of course..."

"Mhm..."

"But that's just another reason why this year will work out! Right darling?"

"Yeah, I guess, so..." Harry mumbled, but he wasn't really paying attention to their conversation anymore, since he was too busy investigating Draco's neck with his face. Draco giggled, and tried to pry him off himself, "Darling! We have to get a carrage! Come on, I don't want to miss the welcome feast-"

"Uh, don't worry, we'll have our own feast, right here..."

Draco giggled again, "Harry! Stop it! Come oooon-" he finally managed to detach Harry's mouth from his earlove, and pushed him at a secure arms length from himself, giving him a mock stern glare, "Harry James Potter, get your cute arse into that carrage right now, or you won't be sleeping in the dungeons tonight!"

Harry gave him a mock stare of his own, only not angry but outraged and innocent at the same time, "Why, Draco Whateveryourmiddlenameis Malfoy! How can you think that of me! Of course I won't be sleeping in the dungeons, I'll be sleeping in the Gryffindor Tower!"

Draco frowned, "What?"

"I'll be sleeping in the Gryffindor Tower" Harry repeated slowly, as if talking to a child, "where all the Gryffindor's sleep, and you of course" he added the last part with a smile and chuckled at Draco's narrowed eyes.

Draco pushed at his shoulder hard, trying to be angry, but the smile which was causing his eyes to glitter already, soon defeated him and broke out on his face.

"Harry come ON!" Ron shouted impatiently from one of the carrages, and the sickingly cute couple finally realized there where others in the world, and joined Harry's friends. Draco immediatly settles himself in Harry's lap, putting his head on Harry's shoulder and falling asleep before the ride even began. Harry had one arm up along his boyfriends back to help steady him, and one draped across the other boy's ties. Occasionally his right hand would travel along Draco's back in a slow soothing manner, and once in a while, it would go as far as to play with the soft hair in the back of the blond's neck.

Hermoine had also fallen asleep, using Ron's shoulder as a pillow in pretty much the same way as Draco was using Harry's, only she was sitting in the seat next to Ron, and not actually on him. Ron didn't seem to mind either, though. He had put his arm around her shoulders, and was stroking her arm, just as Harry was stroking his boyfriends back, only Ron didn't seem to notice it himself. Harry noticed though, and while repressing a smile, he was wondering to himself how long it would take for those two to finally get together.

He was broken out of his thoughts as Draco whispered something in his sleep, and Harry immediatly tore his gaze from his friends and ducked his head, trying to hear what the blond said, "What was that, did you say something Draco?" he whispered. Draco replied with a content "Mmm" and he smiled in his sleep. Harry grinned back, and was just about to turn his attention elsewhere again, when the soft voice spoke up one more time, "sai' I love'o" it mumbled. Harry's heart skipped two beats, and they arrived at the castle.

TBC


	5. chapter five

Chapter 5

"Draco" Harry murmured, kissing the top of his head as he did, "Come on love, time to wake up, we're there"

Draco groaned a little, squirming in Harry's lap, and arching his back before cracking his eyes open halfway, peering at Harry through his long lashes, "Mmm?"

"We've arrived, time to get out of the carriage, love" Harry said again, much too calmly and gentle for Ron's liking, so he quickly stepped outside, "Mmmm" Draco purred again, this time lacing his arms around Harry's neck and leaning his lips against Harry's in a lazy butterfly kiss. Harry smiled, and returned the touch just as softly, and was just about to pry his lover's lips apart, when they were interrupted by the clearing of an all too familiar voice.

"Gentlemen" Minerva McGonnagal greeted sternly, all though her eyes were twinkling rather annoyingly, Harry noticed when her looked up at her sheepishly and trying not to blush (and failing) "If you would, the welcome feast is about to begin" she added suggestively, and turned on her heal and left them alone again.

The boys sighed though, and Draco climbed out of Harry's lap and then the carriage. The Harry followed. They stood side by side for a moment, holding hands, and looking up at the familiar castle together.

"Well" Harry said finally, squeezing Draco's hand a little, before turning towards him, giving him his secret little smile, which always made Draco shiver and return it full-force, "Ready to face the music?"

"Always, with you by my side, my lovely" Draco replied a bit overdramatically, but with a soft look which confirmed the statement. Harry only chuckled but nodded in understanding, and they started up the stairs.

TBC


	6. chapter six

Chapter 6

Harry took the lead, tugging at Draco's hand when the blonde wouldn't walk quickly enough for his liking, and he kept looking around anxiously as if expecting a three foot troll to jump out from its hiding at any moment. In fact he was expecting, or fearing, Peeves more than anything. A troll he'd taken on already in his first year, a troll he could handle. Lucius Malfoy he could handle. Even Voldemort he could handle, and he had more than once. But he was tired and had a stiff neck, and was dreading the welcome feast more than anything – Peeves was not whom he most wanted to meet at that particular moment.

Draco on the other hand was looking around for a completely different reason. He was actually hoping they'd bump into someone form the castle, either a teacher or a ghost, so they could shock some more people. It was funny. Seing people's reactions on platform 9 3/4 had been a blast, he couldn't wait to enter the Great Hall.

As if on cue, by Draco's wish, the grumpy caretaker Mr Filch stepped out from behind a corner infront of them, accompanied by his darling cat Mrs Norris as always. To Draco's utter delight, the older man gave a loud shriek and jumped atleast ten feet into the air when he saw them. Back on the ground again, he was shaking and stuttering something they couldn't make out, waving an accusive finger in their direction while clutching his heart with his other hand.

Both boys regarded the caretaker passively, Harry with an unimpressed bored expression which only made Filch the angrier, and Draco smirking joyously behind him, his silver eyes glittering with barely hidden mirth.

"Y-y-yo-u! DEVILS!" Filch cried, "Stay away from me! AAAARRGGH!" and he started running down the hallway, waving his arms above his head madly and with Mrs Norris skipping after him, completely oblivious to the reason for her master's behavior.

"Well" Harry drawled, "That was interesting"

Draco's smirk widened and he snorted, "Hee, that was funny"

"Hm" Harry said, tugging at the blonde's hand again, "Come on, the feast's already started. We're late"

"I thought you wanted us to have our own feast?" Draco purred seductively, pressing his front into Harry's back, breathing into his neck. Harry shivered, but remained unfazed, "I thought you wanted to make a shocking appearance?" he countered.

"True" Draco agreed, and shrugged, quickening his own pace to match that of his partner, coming up side by side with him. Harry glanced at him through the corner of his eye, but said nothing more.

As they rounded tha last corner, they came practically face to face with one grumpy-looking Minerva McGonnagal and the entire lot of first years, waiting outside of the Great Hall. Harry was a little trown back at first, but he didn't show it. Draco on the other hand didn't even seem to notice them, though Harry knew he did. Harry knew he was laughing evilly inside. He was thankful for as long as it remained there, and did not burst out into the open. He didn't want to lose his dear dragon to St Mungo's so soon after all.

McGonnagal was all but tapping her foot to make them see that see was very, very, very irritated with them and their lazy behavior, when she had clearly told them to hurry up. "Well, how wonderful of you to joins us mere mortals so soon!" she exclaimed loudly, her sarcasm almost as perfect as Draco's and as icy as day in December.

"After all," she continued, "We could easily have waited for another half hour!"

"Sorry, professor" Harry murmured, but looked none of it, so he could just as well have said, "Fuck off, you old goat" and McGonnagal would've been none the angrier. She fumed silently for a minute, composing herself as not to explode infront of the innocents huddling around her, that being the first years, staring in fear at Draco and Harry and all but jumping into their new professor's lap.

"Well do hurry up and get in the Great Hall already!" she finally snapped, "We can't start the Sorting Ceremony until every student from the Hogwarts Express is accounted for! And I rather not stand out here in the hall the entire evening! Now get, get , get!" she flapped her hand at them repeatedly, which in itself was a rather comical sight, but none of the people present dared show any sign of amusement.

"Yes, professor" Harry murmured instead, leading Draco through the sea of trembling midgets, and passed their still fuming transfiguration professor, and into the Hall.

The dull murmur filling the big hall immediatly faded and died out as they entered, the scene set for Draco's perfect moment, and all eyes were on them, to his immense delight, of which he showed nothing. Instead he raised one eyebrow delicately, before turning his gaze away nonchalantly, focusing on Harry. Harry turned towards him aswell, raising both his eyebrows, as if in question of affirmation, it was hard to tell. But in reply, Draco grinned, almost naughtyly, his eyes glinting with mischievious joy. Harry shook his head a little, but grinned vaguely aswell. 

Then Draco leaned in slowly, capturing Harry's lips with his, and proceeded to ravish his un-pliant victim infront of the entire student body and staff. The passionate kiss lasted for a few seconds then ended abruptly, Harry's grin widened and he gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek before walking away to the Gryffindor table. Draco turned on his heel and walked into the opposite direction, and plopped down in a seat at the Slytherin table, acting the image of lazy nonchalance, even though all the occupants of the hall were whipping their heads back and forth between himself and his boyfriend, unable to decide which one of them they should stare at. 

At the Gryffindor table, Ron had his face buried in his hands an was groaning overdramatically, to Harry's amusement as he sat down next to him. Ron looked up and glared at his friend through his fingers, but then he lowered his hands and smiled appologetically, "Didn't need to see that, 's all" he said in ways of explaination, managing to appologuise, critisize and scold Harry at the same time. Harry Potter just chuckled.

"Everyone!" Dumbledore's voice rang out, stealing the gothic couple's attention, but barely succeeding in doing so, and had to repeat himself several times before he did, "It is my belief that the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin, everyone settle down please, and give our first years a warm welcome..."

He trailed off and the doors burst open again, revealing (a still fuming) Professor McGonnagal, who quickly marsched through the Hall, the little children running after her to keep up. He stopped infront of the staff's table and placed the Sorting Hat on his stool and then quickly stepped to the side and started calling out names of students, sounding like a military officer, before the Hat had a chance to even strike a note. It huffed in outrage and surprise, and tried to glare at her, but since it had no eyes it wasn't having such a good effect.

Harry cast Draco a secret glance, and their eyes met briefly, before turning his attention back to the ceremony.

TBC


	7. chapter seven

Chapter 7

The headmaster stood again and as he cleared his throat Harry was once again shaken out of yet another dreamy staring-contest, and forced to shift his foced away from his dragon across the hall.

"I have a few announcements to make" the old wizard boomed gently, ignoring the scattered groans across the student body, and went on, "Our caretaker Mr Filch has kindly informed me that his list of forbidden objects has again been added to and is now up to 398, and those of you who are uncertain about any of your posessions are more than welcome to see the list which is located in Mr Filch's office... Furthermore, the Dark Forest remains forbidden territory, and should any student wander into it and be fortunate anough to wander back out alive, the consequences will be... severe...- Oh, and smoking is also strictly forbidden on the school grounds!" he added the last part without the mysterious yet gentle tone of his, and shot a brief glare in Draco's direction as he spoke. Harry started at this and frowned deeply, wondering what Dumbledore was playing at. The headmaster however raised his voice further and addressed the entire hall again, the twinkle back in his eyes, "That is all! Tuck in!"

This final announcement was met with cheers, and none so loud than that of Ron Weasley's. Harry however remained silent, and did not "tuck in". Instead he kept trying to catch the headmasters eye, but the old wizard seemed to avoid looking anywhere near the direction in which Harry was positioned. So instead, Harry looked back across the hall, at the Slytherin table and searched Draco oout amongst his fellow house mates, and found to his immense delight that the blonde was already looking at him.

The joy however, lasted but a split second at the sight of crestfallen, nearly heartbroken look on his boyfriend's face. Harry immediatly shook his head with determined dismissal, to reassure Draco and tell him not to worry. The gesture seemed to help a bit, but Draco kept glancing towards the staff's table, and the nod Harry recieved in reply was hesitant and Harry knew he'd have to sneak Draco out of the castle as soon as possible and found somewhere for them to hide and share a fag, in order for Draco to be really convinced.

Thus he spent the entire meal contemplating how, when and where these smoking sessions would best happen through the year. At first he considered using his father's old invisibility cloak, but mentally slapped himself for his tupidity after having though this. The last thing he wanted was for his most precious heirlome to catch fire.

So that was out of the question. There was of course several bushes behind which one could hide all around the lake, but for some reason that didn't feel secure enough. The only idyllic place he could think of would be the Forbidden Forest. But he knew how terrified Draco was of that place, and he didn't much enjoy it himself. But if they just stayed at the edge of it, they would be hidden enough from the castle and any possible passers-by, and still keep them safe from the dangerous forest's equally dangerous inhabitants.

It was a brilliant idea, Harry decided proudly, and he looked back over at the Slytherin table, caught Draco's eye and flashed him a beaming smile and gave him a thumb's up.

TBC


	8. chapter eight

Gothis Darlings

Chapter 8

Harry waited for Draco outside the Great Hall as allt he student began filing out and head towards their respective house common rooms. Ron and Hermoine fell back and lingered uncertainly at his side until he assured them he wouldn't be long at that they could go on without him.

Finally Draco emerged, jumping up and down on his every step, which would make him literally bouncing, just like the ferret he was turned into in their forth year. He literally also crashed into Harry and giggled as harry instinctly rapped his arms around him kept them steady, lifting Draco an inch off the ground.

"Hi there, precious!" Harry greeted softly as he lowered his surprisingly light lover back down, but kept his arms around his slim body. Draco's eyes were sparkling madly and his pupils were slightly dialated, as he beamed back, "'lo!"

Harry furrowed his brow in a mock suspiscious frown, "What are you high on?"

Draco giggled again, "Only you, my love..." he murmured huskily before sealing his lips over Harry's in a deep kiss.

"Ahem" a stern voice rang behind them in a mock-cough, and they parted quickly however reluctant, and turned around to see Professor McGonagal staring at them as unimpressed and grim as ever. Draco squinted at her suspisciously, "You know, Professor, I'm starting to think-" he began, but Harry hushec him with a quick kiss, and a warning glare before turning back to his Head of House again.

"Well, I hate to interrupt" she began, and sounded none like it, "but you boys ought to be on your way to your dormitories. There's a day tomorrow aswell-"

Draco grumpled something under his bretah which both of the others ignored.

"We were just going for a walk actually, Professor" harry replied politely.

"A walk?" McGonagal repeated, her eye twitching suspisciously. Harry gave a calm nod, keeping his grip on Draco's shoulder wise-like to prevent him form start bouncing again and give them away.

"I should have you know" McGonagal said in a low voice and earnest voice, "that the Headmaster was quite serious about the smoke prohibition. Should you be caught smoking, I imagine you will be facing a month worth of detention at the very least..."

"A month?" Harry exclaimed before he could stop himself, "What about outside the grounds?"

"Well, you remember the Headmasters words, but students are not allowed outside the school grounds, you know that aswell as I do, Mr Potter"

"What about Hogsmeade?" he suggested quickly, his general curiousity streak once again getting the better of him. McGonagal inclined her head a little, but did not reply. Harry understood well enough what she meant to say however, but still. Hogsmeade weekends were only twice, sometimes once a month, not nearly often enough. Draco, too, seemed to have figured this out by the sound of it, as he gave a very cute squeak, apparantly lost for words. Harry gave him an impatient glance but squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"Well, we were just going for a walk, Professor..." he repeated. The curiousity had once more vanished from his voice, which was now dully cool again. Professor McGonagal raised her eyebrow further but did not comment, instead she too resumed her tone as she bid them goodnight with a veyr suggestively threatening "you know the 7th year's curfew" and strode off.

Harry followed her with his gaze until she disappeared out of sight around a corner, he then turned towards the entrance hall and started towards it, dragging Draco aong with him, "Got your cigarettes?" he murmured.

"B-but- but-" Draco stuttered. Harry apparantly took it as a 'yes' and replied with a brisk "good!"

TBC


End file.
